Relato de una princesa
by 27haruhichan
Summary: Esta es la historia de la princesa Celestia y su hermana Luna antes de los hechos en los dos primeros capitulos (lo se, mal summary) basado en el PMV "Lullaby for a princess"


**Yo: típico, quieres escribir contis y se te ocurre otro fic…**

**Ginga: le pasa a todo el mundo -.-U**

**Yo: lo se y lo peor… ¡llore mientras vi el video original y hacia este fic! TT_TT, pero igual debo…. Rainbow, dilo…**

**Rainbow: My Little pony y sus personajes no le pertenecen a la autora, solo el fic.**

~Celestia POV~

Muchos ponis me han respetado por ser la que a levantado el sol, por ser la soberana de Equestria y la tutora de una de las unicornios más poderosas de todos los tiempos: Twilight Sparkle.

… Sin embargo, mucho antes de esto, ni siquiera era feliz cuando ella se fue…

… Mi hermana menor: la princesa Luna…

Les contare lo que paso.

_~Flashback~_

Como muchos ya deben de saber, yo fui la mayor de las dos, mi destino era levantar el sol para favorecer las cosechas, llenar a los ponis de alegría y color y estar para lo que sea. Muchos ponis me apreciaban por eso, en la escuela fui la más querida tanto por alumnos como por maestros, en resumen, era la más querida de todo Canterlot.

A diferencia de mi, Luna nunca fue respetada, a pesar de ser la princesa de la noche y mi hermana menor, siempre la molestaban, criticaban, incluso golpeaban y aunque la mayor parte de las veces llegaba a protegerla, había veces en las que no llegaba a tiempo y Luna sufría.

En las prácticas para levantar el sol y la luna en sus respectivas horas, cada vez que levantaba el sol me salía bien y preciso y claro, mis padres estaban orgullosos de ello, pero cuando llegaba la noche y había que levantar la luna, mi hermana no podía conseguirlo. Aunque yo y mis padres le decíamos que podía mejorar con el tiempo, ella se iba a su habitación llorando.

-Nunca hare nada bien, nunca, nunca, ¡NUNCA!- se decía una y otra vez cuando se iba corriendo a su habitación para luego cerrar la puerta de golpe.

-Luna…-.

Habían pasado los siglos y ya podíamos manejar nuestros poderes a la perfección, pero las cosas no habían cambiado mucho…

Todos los ponis de Equestria me veneraban, me respetaban, jugaban cuando les daba la luz del día junto con las ocurrencias climáticas de los pegasos. Pero nadie apreciaba lo que hacía Luna, para los ponis ella era invisible, malvada y otras cosas que prefiero olvidar.

Luna no podía evitar estar celosa de lo que yo recibía y lo entendía perfectamente, si yo estuviera en sus zapatos me sentiría igual. Pero… cuando intento conversar con ella, simplemente me ignora y se va del lugar.

Un día todo quedo en desastre, había decidido hablar con ella, le gustase o no, Luna no podía seguir así para siempre, me acerque a su habitación y cuando estuve cerca, la escuche llorar.

-… Por qué… por qué…- decía con la voz llorosa- ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?... por qué…-.

-Luna…- dije al entrar, ella se volteo a verme.

-Celestia…- me dijo aun con la voz llorosa y los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

-Luna ¿podemos hablar un momento?- le pregunte, no teníamos nada que perder con una charla entre hermanas, ella asintió y se levantó, sin acercarse.

-Entiendo que lo que has sufrido toda tu vida es desastroso, pero no puedes seguir así, por eso quiero…-.

-¡TU NO SABES NADA!- me grito… me quede sin habla ante lo que dijo, entonces continuo- tú siempre fuiste la favorita de mama y papa, tu siempre fuiste la más querida en Canterlot, Manehattan y otros, tú fuiste la única respetada ¡MIENTRAS QUE YO ME QUEDE CON ESTA PUTA EXISTENCIA!-.

Ante eso, me puse firme y me acerque- No me hables en ese tono- le dije enojada, entonces me calme y seguí- Luna, solo quiero lo mejor para ti, durante estos años lo e intentado todo, si tan solo pudieras…-.

-Cállate, cállate ¡CALLATE! Espero que me logres entender ahora por lo siguiente ¡DESEARIA NO HABER CONOCIDO A NINGUN PONY AQUÍ, MUCHO MENOS A TI!- dicho esto, su cuerno empezó a brillar.

-Luna ¡espera…!- no pude terminar ya que la puerta se cerró de golpe. Pude sentir las lágrimas bajando por mis mejillas, no quería verla así, aunque lo que paso después no me lo perdonare jamás.

Estaba saliendo del castillo seguida de unos tres guardias, dos pegasos y un unicornio, yo aún tenía algunas lágrimas cayendo.

-Su majestad ¿está bien?- me preguntó uno de los guardias pegaso.

-¿Eh?... si… estoy bien- respondí limpiándome, luego logramos escuchar a un escudero que salía corriendo del castillo.

-¡PRINCESA CELESTIA!- me llamo gritándome.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunte preocupada dándome la vuelta.

-Es la princesa Luna, ella…- no pudo seguir por una explosión ocurrida en el castillo.

La explosión mató a varios ponis que estaban en el castillo, los guardias se pusieron enfrente de mi con sus lanzas listo para protegerme. Luego de un par de segundo paso la imagen de una pony saliendo volando para luego detenerse justo enfrente de la luna, la reconocí al instante.

Era Luna, pero su aspecto era distinto: sus ojos eran como felinos, tenía mi misma estatura, su melena era azul noche con estrellas en ella, tenía una especie de armadura que era un casco cuya parte de atrás llegaba hasta su cuello, una especie de collar que tenía una luna en estado cuarto creciente y los típicos "zapatos" de princesa que siempre usamos.

-¿Quién es usted y que hace aquí?- pregunto el guardia unicornio apuntándola con su lanza.

-…- Luna no emitía palabra alguna.

-¡Responde!-.

-… ustedes no valen nada- fue lo único que dijo para luego dispararles un hechizo que los mató al instante, acto seguido empezó a reírse maniáticamente. En eso emprendí el vuelo para quedar a su altura.

-Luna ¿qué haces?- le pregunte preocupada.

-Ya no soy más la princesa Luna, ahora quiero que me llames por mi nuevo nombre: ¡NIGHTMARE MOON!- grito con notoria ira y maldad en su voz- y haré que la noche… duré… ¡PARA SIEMPRE!-.

No pude soportar la idea, la noche no podía durar eternamente y Luna no tenía que pasar por esto, intente usar el hechizo de la memoria para hacerla entrar en razón, pero ella logró usar un escudo para bloquearlo, entonces me disparo el mismo hechizo que usó en los guardias. Logré esquivarlo, pero lastimo mi ala derecha, aún podía volar, aunque con dificultad.

-Luna, detente, esto no debe ser así, tú no eres así- intente hacerla reaccionar, pero me disparo un hechizo muy poderoso, apenas logré esquivarlo sin recibir más daño.

-Serás idiota, Celestia, la Luna que conocías a muerto, ahora, Nightmare moon hará que lo que tu inmortal vida sea corta y dolorosa- dicho esto, volvió a dispararme.

Esta vez me defendí devolviendo el disparo, lo cual causo una gran explosión. No me quedaba otra opción: tenía que desterrarla, sabía que no estaba bien, pero si seguía así, terminaría gobernando, o peor, destruyendo toda Equestria.

La batalla fue intensa, cada disparo de Nightmare moon lo esquivaba con una pirueta, o al menos, lo que podía hacer con mi ala herida. También le devolvía los disparos, a veces la tacleaba, pero ella bloqueaba todos los golpes, haciendo que mi energía se agotara de a poco.

A unos quince minutos, estaba jadeante, apenas podía mantenerme en el aire, Nightmare moon se percató de ello.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿ya te cansaste?, pues qué pena- dijo haciendo brillar su cuerno, haciendo que sus ojos brillen en un blanco intenso- ¡porque esto apenas comenzó!- gritó disparando un poderoso rayo de energía, yo hice lo mismo, haciendo que ambos ataques chocaran.

Estábamos parejas, aunque con la poca energía que me quedaba, me era muy difícil mantener el ataque. En un descuido, Nightmare moon aumento la potencia y logró darme en el pecho, derribándome. Ahora apenas podía respirar, cuando me di cuenta, note que había caído en el altar de los Elementos de la armonía. Todavía tenía una oportunidad para… desterrarla…

Nightmare moon se acercaba lentamente, cuando estuvo a un par de metros, seguía acercándose, pero ahora con su cuerno apuntando a mi pecho, donde se encontraba mi corazón.

-¿Sabes qué es lo malo de los combates mágicos?, que nunca puedes disfrutar la derrota de tu oponente estando a distancia, por eso, es mejor así- me dijo acercándose más.

Con cada pisaba que ella daba, uno de los pilares del altar temblaba, haciendo que la corona del elemento "Magia" cayera, yo la miré hasta que cayó al lado mío, luego mire a Nightmare moon, estaba a una estocada de matarme.

-¿Últimas palabras Celestia?- me preguntó queriendo tomar impulso.

Miré de reojo la corona, está había empezado a brillar, luego volví la vista a mi corrompida hermana y solo pude susurrar un "Lo siento…". Justo entonces se creó una gran explosión mandando lejos a Nightmare moon directo a la luna.

-Estarás ahí… por mil años- dije mirando la luna, donde ahora estaba la silueta de Nightmare moon, luego unas lágrimas recorrían mi rostro-… lo siento hermana…-.

Pasaban los años, ahora yo sola me encargaba de levantar el sol y la luna, también se fundó el pequeño pero amable pueblo de Ponyville. Yo sonreía ante eso, pero por dentro, estaba vacía sin Luna.

Se habían cumplido los mil años, dejando salir a Nightmare moon, pude presenciar como Twilight junto con sus amigas y los Elementos de la armonía la derrotaban, dejando en la escena a una pony desmallada con pedazos de cristal azul a su alrededor. En eso llegué trayendo el día después de esa catástrofe de la noche eterna.

-¡Princesa Celestia!- me dijo Twilight acercándose a mí mientras las demás se arrodillaban.

-Twilight Sparkle, mi más fiel alumna- le dije abrazándola. Luego de eso le expliqué el por qué le era importante hacer amistades, al finalizar en incline ante la pony quien comenzaba a despertarse.

-Qué… ¿qué pasó?, ¿dónde estoy?- preguntaba tratando de incorporarse, luego pudo verme- ¿Celestia?-.

-A pasado mucho tiempo, querida hermana- le respondí con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡¿Hermana?!- dijeron confundidas las demás presentes.

-Luna, aunque en el pasado has pasado por muchas cosas malas, estoy segura de que si les das otra oportunidad a los ponis, ellos podrían conocerte mejor y así no te despreciarían, al contrario, te amarían, ¿qué dices? ¿Quieres gobernar conmigo como lo hacíamos antes, sin peleas y sin problemas?- le pregunte.

Ella se quedó pensativa unos segundos, luego se paró rápidamente y me abrazó- ¡Lo siento mucho hermana!, nunca debí comportarme así, de verdad te eche de menos- me dijo empezando a llorar.

-Y yo a ti hermanita- le dije también llorando, pero está vez eran lágrimas de alegría, porque sabía que volveríamos a ser una familia y que nada nos volvería a separar.

_~Fin flashback~_

-Celestia ¿Qué haces?- le oí decir a Luna entrando a mi habitación.

-Nada, solo… recordaba unas cosas- le respondí sonriendo.

-Bueno, apúrate, llegaremos tardé a la Gala del galope- dijo antes de salir.

Solamente me levante de mi cama y me dirigí a la puerta, no sin antes darle un vistazo a la luna y a las estrellas, las cuales me traen recuerdos, dolorosos, pero también hermosos recuerdos…

**Yo: y ese fue el fic ¡También fue mi primer one-shot! :D**

**Pinkie: pobre princesa Celestia, sufrió más de lo que pensábamos.**

**Yo: y que lo digas, bueno, dejen reviews, criticas, etc.**

**Todos: ¡hasta la próxima!**


End file.
